wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein: The Old Blood
''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood ''is the stand-alone prequel (it a complete and seperate game, not 'DLC') to Wolfenstein: The New Order. It was released on May 5 2015 for PC, Xbox One and Playstation 4. The prequel is set in 1946 and contains two missions called "The Dark Secrets of Helga Von Schabbs" and "Rudi Jäger and the Den of Wolves". The location of the game is Castle Wolfenstein in the German Alps. New confirmed weapons are the pipe, the bolt rifle and a handy grenade launcher. According to the developers, "Wolfenstein: The Old Blood" contains occult and supernatural elements and includes many references to the older titles. Campaign In order to stop the Nazis from winning World War 2, OSA Agent William Blazkowicz is sent alongside Agent Wesley to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and retrieve a folder containing the location of Deathshead's Compound from Helga von Schabbs' office. The plan goes awry and both the agents are captured by Rudi Jager, Helga's henchman. They are put into the castle's prison, heavily guarded by Super Soldiers. Blazkowicz makes his way to Jager, who kills Agent Wesley and injures Blazkowicz. He breaks free and kills Greta, Jager's dog and incapacitates Jager. Blazkowicz, outnumbered by the Nazis, escapes Castle Wolfenstein and meets Kessler, his contact. The tavern is soon attacked by Jager and the Nazis. During the firefight, Blazkowicz defeats Jager and kills him. Kessler, Blazkowicz and Annette head to Wulfburg where Helga Von Schabbs is unearthing a crypt underneath an old church. In Wulfburg, Blazkowicz meets Agent Two, Pippa who is an undercover nurse. Blazkowicz heads out the the Wulfburg tavern to steal the folder. Posing as a waiter he reaches Helga but is soon discovered. Suddenly, an earthquake hits the area, caused by Helga's squad blowing the crypt's entrance, which caused a liquid to pour out, reanimating the dead. Blazkowicz escapes and returns to Pippa, only to find that she reanimated aswell. He rescues Kessler and Annette and enters the crypt. He is trapped once again by Helga. She reveals her intention, to unearth king Otto's secret held for centuries, which turns out to be an atrocity. It kills Helga's officer and heavily injures her. Blazkowicz fights and kills the monster and faces Helga, who he kills. Blazkowicz is knocked out by a falling boulder and is saved by Fergus Reid. The game ends with Reid and Blazkowicz on a truck headed to an air force base. Protagonists * Captain William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz * Lieutenant Colonel Ross * Corp. Roberto Schmidt * Agent Roth * Fergus Reid * Vasileos Blazkowicz * Kessler * Richard Wesley (Agent One) Antagonists * Rudi Jäger * Helga Von Schabbs References to older games * An ally of Blazkowicz is the partisan Kessler. * A newspaper mentions that Hitler revisiting Castle Wolfenstein on Jan 12, 1946. He only ever appears in Castle Wolfenstein in the Original Encounter/Mac Family versions of Wolfenstein 3D and Wolfenstein Graphic Novels. * Richard Wesley is a nod to Wesley the dead agent from Return to Castle Wolfenstein (though their countries of origin differ). * Helga Von Schabbs appears to be a nod to both Helga von Bulow and Doctor Schabbs. Trivia Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Videos File:Wolfenstein The Old Blood - Gameplay Launch Trailer File:Wolfenstein- The Old Blood Announcement Trailer File:Wolfenstein The Old Blood - PAX East Gameplay Walkthrough, Part 1 File:Wolfenstein The Old Blood - PAX East Gameplay Walkthrough, Part 2 Gallery '' 42139 1 1.jpg Castle Wolfenstein.jpg|Castle Wolfenstein 42080_2_4.jpg 42072 2 4.jpg Hortens over the Chasm.jpg|Flying wings over the chasm. Catacombs 01.jpg Catacombs 02.jpg Entrance to the Keep.jpg|Entrance to the Keep Docks.jpg Image6-e1425488209801.jpg Wolfenstein-old-blood-screenshot.jpg WTOB 01.jpg|Inside the Castle Wolfenstein WTOB 02.jpg WTOB 04.jpg WTOB 12.jpg WTOB 13.jpg '' See Also * Wolfenstein: The New Order References Coming soon! External links *Wikipedia Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein series Category:Downloadable content Category:Games Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Protagonists